shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy Guy
Shy Guys are troublemakers that wear robes and masks. Their first appearance was in the Doki Doki Panic. They originally worked for Wart in the dreamworld Subcon as the main enemies of the game. After Wart was defeated, it is presumed that Shy Guys escaped to the Mushroom Kingdom although it may not be true., Choronlogically Before SMB 2 They are also common enemies in Yoshi's series. Some Shy Guys later joined events like parties and sport events, like running and tennis matches, heavy or tricky character. Shy Guys also sometimes work for Bowser and also Kamek and their True Canon Appearances are Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island then years later after the events of Super Mario Bros 1, the events Super Mario Bros 2 came along but was a actually a dream. The Legend of the Bondings This contains material from a canceled comic and is not considered canon. A number of Shy Guys still loyal to Wart appear in Chapter 5 of this comic, escaping from Yoshi's Island and going back into the hands of Wart. Their first order of business is to take down anything pink. Of course this meant Kirby. In the end, Wart and his minions were defeated. Shy Guy Adventures This new idea involves Shy Guys being the main characters now instead of the Mario Bros. All the Shy Guy heroes have joined forces to rescue not only the Mario Bros. but also the princess as well. In the beginning, only the Shy Bros are seen but eventually the other heroic Shy Guys join up. Mario Party Four In Mario Party Four, the Shy Guy had his own party map. It was a pretend jungle that Shy Guy liked to explore, and he claimed he wasn't brave enough to venture out into real jungles. Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Shy Guy is a very strategic character who is very good at tennis. When he won the flower trophy, Luigi was giving Shy Guy his flower trophy. But on the final stair, he trips, making his mask come off. Luigi sees what happenns & tries to help. But when Shy Guy gets up,Lluigi sees his true face[which none of us know what it looks like. Shy Guy then gets his mask back on his face, skips over to the trophy, grabs it, & twirls with it. Bowser's Kingdom ' ' Shy Guys appear as common characters in the Bowser's Kingdom show. They have deep, calm voices and appear to be very unintelligent, often falling victim to unfortunate combustion-related incidents. They are voiced by Patrick TeNyenhuis, who also voices Jeff. In Episode 1, while Hal and Jeff are talking, a green Shy Guy falls out of the sky and almost hits Jeff. It is unclear what caused this to happen, but it was most likely due to Mario (who had already been seen attacking other enemies). Hal and Jeff both think the Shy Guy is dead after enduring such a fall, but he gets up again and appears to be unhurt. He asks why the pair of them aren't helping him and his fellow Shy Guys defeat Mario, to which Hal pretends that the Shy Guy distracted them. Jeff manages to trick the Shy Guy into setting himself on fire by touching a Fire Flower, which the Shy Guy had originally thought was completely harmless. There appears to be no reason for Hal and Jeff wanting to kill him other than for their own entertainment. The Shy Guy finally manages to put himself out with his own urine, but Jeff gets the naive Steve the Piranha Plant to ignite him again with a fireball. This time, the Shy Guy is burnt to death and crumbles into a heap of ashes, but he reappears soon after as a ghost(As a Boo Guy). After failing to scare Hal and Jeff in his new form, he gets his revenge by telling Mario that Princess Peach is in their direction. He then disappears, leaving Hal and Jeff to be squashed by Mario. In Episode 2, a group of Shy Guys are shown talking together after being fired by Bowser (most likely due to their incompetence). They concoct a scheme to take over both the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom so that the Shy Guys will once again take control of the world. They decide that one of them should be the leader, and one particular Shy Guy uses the story of the two mice who crawled into a bucket of cream as a means of gaining respect from the others and claiming the position for himself. Steve then appears from a pipe with a Shy Guy mask over his head, leading the group to believe he is one of their own. After asking Steve his name, he accidentally reveals his true identity before changing it to "Shy Guy". With this, Steve is immediately accepted into their group. Nearby, Hal and Jeff use this tactic to prevent the Shy Guys from overthrowing their own leader and place a Shy Guy mask on a Bob-omb. When the Shy Guys ask it what its name is, it makes a ticking sound which the Shy Guys mistake as its actual name. The Bob-omb suddenly detonates and sets the entire group of Shy Guys on fire, much to their dismay. In Episode 3, A Single Pink Shy Guy appears The Intro and Post credit scene. In Episode 4, Hal and Jeff replace the incompetent Steve as the new bouncers at Club Iggy, a nightclub presumably owned or named after Iggy Koopa. The club is full of dancing Shy Guys who seem to be having a great time. One of them says to another not to drink the punch, but he claims that another Shy Guy named Harry has been drinking it all night long. Harry has, in fact, died from overdrinking and turned into a ghost, but thinks he is merely havingan ou-of- body experience. When another Shy Guy tells him he's dead, Harry doesn't appear to be too bothered by this. He even revels in his new ghost form by scaring his friend. In Episode 5, Jeff hires three Witch-Doctors (who happen to be tribal Shy Guys) to perform a dance that will bring back the dead, after Hal and Jeff accidentally kill Princess Peach. Unfortunately, the Shy Guys perform a rain dance instead, causing a storm. When asked if they know any other dances, they tell the pair that the only other dance they know is the opening sequence for the show Cats. Being a Cats lover, Jeff is keen on seeing this, but Hal stops him. Before they both fly off in Bowser's clown copter, Jeff quietly tells the Shy Guys to show him that dance another time. In Episode 6, when Hal is forced to apply for welfare because he isn't being paid, Jeff is forced to return to Bowser's Castle for a new partner reassignment. The first partner Jeff is placed with is a Shy Guy, but Jeff claims that it's not going to work out. When the Shy Guy asks why, Jeff says it's because he hates him. When Hal leaves the welfare office after being told that he doesn't qualify for welfare, he tells himself he's the "unluckiest guy in the world". No sooner has he said this when a blue energy beam fires at the welfare office (presumably caused by Geno), destroying it. Hal is apparently unaware of this, even when a flaming Shy Guy goes flying past him with a cry of panic. In Episode 7, at the start of the Villains' Olympics, a Shy Guy goes to light the Shy Guy torch as part of an annual tradition. He slips and falls in with a yell, incinerating himself when the torch ignites. A number of Shy Guys also take part in the olympic games themselves, forming Team Shy Guy and led by a very fat red Shy Guy who appears to be useless at every sport. During a football match, the Fat Guy is placed in goal and the other Shy Guys are seen defending him. Mouser throws a bomb at them and blows them up, allowing him to score. In Episode 8, a couple of Shy Guys can be seen on board Bowser Jr.'s airship. When Hal touches a Bee mushroom and transforms into a bee, a Shy Guy suddenly appears with a F.L.U.D.D. and sprays Hal with water, ridding him of his new power-up. Afterwards, when Hal and Jeff are being launched through space, a small planet with Shy Guys on it can be seen in the distance. In Episode 10, A Yellow Shy Guy Spotted a Banana and tried to eat it but Donkey Kong beats him up. In the Bowser's Kingdom movie, two Shy Guys are seen standing outside a Ghost House. One of them says he's creeped out by the place when Big Boo suddenly appears behind him. The other Shy Guy runs away in fear, and the current Shy Guy is confused by this. After spotting Big Boo, he is still unsure why his friend departed. When Big Boo tells him it's because he's scary, the Shy Guy takes his advice and runs away yelling, they later get beat up by Karate Duo Number 1 while with Bowser's Minions Later a red Shy Guy appears in a Post Credit Scene with Steve. At the start of Episode 666, Mario is shown beating up a Shy Guy and a Goomba. A Poison Mushroom touches them and turns them into zombies, causing Mario to run away screaming. A nearby Koopa Troopa is puzzled by this random behaviour, but as he turns round, the zombified Shy Guy leaps on him and eats his flesh. Later on, when Hal and Jeff are preparing to bring down the zombie horde, they see a zombie Koopa Troopa and zombie Shy Guy slowly approaching them (possibly the same ones from the beginning). The Shy Guy says he's a zombie now and tries to make a typical zombie groaning noise, but Jeff points out that zombies can't talk. The Shy Guy stops and thinks about this before complying and no longer speaking. Hal fails to kill them with his gun, but Jeff manages to destroy them with a cannonball. Soon after, Hal throws a hand grenade into a separate group of zombies and the resulting explosion causes another zombified Shy Guy to go flying whilst on fire (just like in Episode 6, along with the same yell). At the end of the episode, a zombified Shy Guy can be seen eating Wario during the zombie attack in the castle on the Doughnut Plains. Category: Shy Guy varieties Category:The Legend of the Bondings Characters Category:Shy Guy Adventures characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Shy Guy Heros